Harper Seal
'''Harper Seal '''is a fanmade animatronic character created by User:NatoOwO and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 but a minor one in the first game. Appearance Toy Design: She is VERY small in size (similar to Plushtrap). She has big blue eyes and blue cheeks on the sides of her face. She also wears a red bowtie around her neck. Freddy Fazbear's design: Has flippers as hands and appears like she's an old Halloween costume. She has big brown/black eyes instead of her blue ones and the blue cheeks are missing. her red bowtie is a lot duller and she has more of a withered/worn out look like the others do. One eye pupil is smaller than the other by worn out age and she carries around a pen and menu. Personality and Behavior Harper is designed to be kid friendly and speaks with a Canadian accent. She becomes happy when kids find her and get prizes via Faz-coins at the prize corner. She gets upset when an order goes wrong or when someone doesn't have enough Faz-coins to get a prize. She is camera shy and doesn't like being looked at during the night shift. She acts like Foxy the Pirate in FNaF but with the flashlight. While having to wind up the music box for the Puppet, the player/guard also should flash the light at the prize corner every so often to make sure Harper does not move. When she leaves the Prize Corner, she will be seen on the floor looking at the camera in the hallway. She then can be seen with your flashlight out of the camera as she moves to Party Room 2 and into the right air vent. If the player then does not put the mask on, they will hear a small squish sound before jump scaring you. Trivia * Because she is at a comparable size of a plush in FNaF 2, a child accidently almost took her home. This was noticed by staff quickly as they noticed the blue cheeks and squishy sounds coming from Harper. * She was inspired by the creator (NatoOwO's) Beanie baby Harp Seal. * The name Harper is a play on words for being a harp seal animatronic. * She does not play a major role in the Lore of the FNaF games. * Her mouth is so small in FNaF 2, that she can only fit half the index finger in her mouth. * She does not intend on hurting the NIght guard but also does because of her AI at the night shift. * If Harper were to have a voice, it would be soft and high pitched like a real baby Harp Seal. * Harper was never intended on being fully developed until the main FNaF game series was over. Since FNaF 6 was the last, she is now released to the public. * The creator (NatoOwO) is thinking about making her a mascot for a fanmade restaurant for aquatic animals. * If Harper were to be asked what she likes on her Pizza, she would answer with Jelly beans. * Harper has been copyrighted here and here to prevent thieves. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:NatoOwO Characters Category:Female animatronic